Soulmates
by DisneyPrincess104
Summary: Just a little modern-ish P&P story that popped into my head. It's a little wierd, but then again, aren't we all? Enjoy and please review! p.s. i don't own P


The dictionary definition of soul mate is: a person with whom one has a strong affinity. Okay, one quick question: which is more romantic? Someone coming up to you and saying, "Beth, I have a strong affinity to you! Marry me!" Or "Beth, you are my soul mate! Will you marry me?"

Personally I would think whoever said they had a "strong affinity" to me was a creep, and I would probably run screaming from the room.

But then again, I never believed in true love, soul mates, or anything like that. I guess I'm a cynic, but that's just how I am.

My sister Jane planned out her dream wedding when she was nine. Unsurprisingly her wedding two years ago was almost exactly the same as she dreamed it all those years ago. Jane found her prince in Charles Bingley III; he was handsome, charming, and rich. Everything you could ask for. Maybe Jane found her prince because she believed he existed, maybe not.

It was literally a dark and stormy night when I met William Darcy. He was Charlie's Best Man to my Maid of Honor. Jane and Charlie decided it would be a good idea if we, Will and I, were involved in the wedding. I'm convinced Jane just wanted less work. But anyway, I walked into that restaurant that stormy January evening expecting a man similar to Charlie, funny, charismatic, charming. I nicknamed him Char, short for _charmount_, which was French for charming. I refrained from calling him charm, that was a little too cruel, even for me.

Instead I get Will Darcy, tall, dark and broody. He spoke a total of two words that night: Hello and good-bye.

I wasn't very impressed. And our relationship deteriorated from there, to the point where I was convinced I hated him.

Sure I found him insanely attractive, but I also thought he was arrogant, rude, and selfish.

I was immensely surprised when, at Charlie and Jane's wedding, he told me he loved me and asked me out.

You're probably wishing I said, "Yes of course. I love you too Will!" but you are obviously delusional. I just about hated the poor man; needless to say I was less than polite when I refused. In fact I was down right insulting, I yelled at Will for a good fifteen minutes: telling him how rude, arrogant, and selfish he was. I threw in some other not so nice words as well, ones I don't care to repeat.

He took it well, didn't lose his temper, yell, or even tell me he couldn't understand how he had ever loved a woman as cruel as I was. He just looked at me with his deep, soulful eyes: and I swear I watched his heart break.

I didn't see Will for three months after that. It was a gorgeous, sunny summer day in mid-July when I showed up unexpectedly at Jane and Charlie's house, not knowing Will was also there.

I had just come and was looking for my sister when Will emerged from the pool, soaking wet and looking amazingly handsome, even more handsome then I remembered.

We stuttered through twenty minutes of awkward conversation, I was a little overwhelmed by Will and my feelings, and Will. I don't quite remember, but I am fairly certain we had the same conversation three times before Charlie come to our rescue.

Over the next two weeks Will and I became tentative friends. He was open and friendly and I wasn't judgmental.

The night before I had to leave Jane came into my room, sat on my bed, and asked how my love life was going.

I shrugged, blushing a little and mumbled something about a busy life. Jane just stared at me for a moment before getting up to leave. Just before she closed the door she said in that motherly voice she's got down so well, "There's always room for love; you just have to move a few things around."

She was gone before I could think of a response.

I didn't see my sister or Will again for another month, when we had a small get together to celebrate the baby Jane and Charles were going to have in six months.

By the end of the night I began to get tired of the careful dance Will and I were doing, so taking matters into my own hands I pulled Will away from the party and led him away. I sat him on a bench and asked him if there was something important he wanted to ask me.

William Darcy and I have been dating for a year and a month. You might ask, "why not get married if you both love each other?"

And here's my answer: I was not ready. Marriage is a lifelong commitment. I've never liked divorce, so I need to be absolutely sure when I decide to get married.

If Will asked me that infamous question right now, I would probably say yes. But don't tell him that, I'm planning on asking _him_.


End file.
